


The Lemon Parade (A One-Part Frerard Fanfiction)

by twerkgerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkgerard/pseuds/twerkgerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is what goes through my head at 3:19 am on a thursday morning ladies and gentlemen. </p>
<p>this is gonna get real weird real soon. </p>
<p>so uh band members other than gee and frnk which will feature in this fic will be jaime preciado, alan ashby (idk), pete wentz, joe trohman, umm andy hurley and maybe but maybe not the fedorable pattycakes c:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>weLcomE tO thE lEmOn paRadE erRYonE!!</p>
<p>IF YOU HAVE SEEN THIS STORY ON WATTPAD BY A USER CALLED DANGER_GAYS DON'T WORRY THATS ME BUT IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT ANYWHERE ELSE THAT'S NOT ME AND PLEASE TELL ME :)</p>
<p>-xoizzy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lemon Parade (A One-Part Frerard Fanfiction)

"Duuuude what ya gon' do wid all those lemons man!!" Andy asked Gerard on their way back from WalMart (a/n idk I'm Aussie is that how you spell it? Well it is now c: ).

"Hmm wouldn't you like to know!" replied Gerard.

"GeRarD!1!2?1!1" came a girly squeal from behind the pair.

"FraNk!1!22!4" exclaimed Gerard, happy to see his boyfriend.

"Guess what I just bought!?" he asked Frank.

"What?!" asked the very excited little man.

Gerard handed the shopping bag to Frank.

He smiled as the smaller man's mouth dropped open.

"Babe close your mouth I don't want to be turned on ;) " he whispered to Frank.

"Are these lemons?" Frank asked Gerard.

"Yes why did you a-"

"yoU BITCH!1!2!2!1" exclaimed Frank.

"Babe what did I do wrong I'm so sorry babe please!!"

Frank wiped a couple of tears from his eyes before answering.

"My cousin was a lemon. He was murdered last week. The suspect was caught but was never jailed because apparently there's nothing wrong with 'slicing a lemon to make a roasted duck'." Frank sobbed. "The suspect was found to be a cashier at WalMart :'(((" Frank continued, while Gerard nodded and comforted Frank. "And I'm sure these are his best mates. Let me check?' he asked his boyfriend.

"Of course babe I'm so sorry if I knew I would never have bought them!"

Frank peered into the bag for a while, the look of horror and sadness still plastered on his face.

"Yes" Frank sniffed "these are his friends. This one," he said, pointing to a slightly orange lemon, "is Alan. Alan Ashby." He sobbed a couple more times before continuing. "This one is Pete. This one's Jaime" he said, pointing to two other lemons.

"Aw babe I'm so sorry here I'll return the lemons back aw bby." Gerard hugged his boyfriend.

After they returned the fruits (a/n idk man are they fruits¿?), they came back to Andy who had been patiently waiting for the pair to return.

"Yo Andy?? Do y'know where the Ministry of Lemons is?!" Gerard asked.

"Uuuh ya lemme take you there. Grab my crotch."

"What!? No!!" said Frank and Gerard in unison.

"It's the only way you'll get to the Ministry of Lemons!!"

"Ugh fine" the boyfriends said, and grabbed Andy's crotch.

"Weeeee!! ADVENTURE TIME!!" C'MON GUYS YOU HAVE TO SAY IT IN ORDER FOR THE MAGIC TO WORK!"

"ADVENTURE TIME!!" the trio yelled together.

After some time, they finally arrived at a palace-looking place. Only it wasn't a simple palace.

It was made completely out of lemons.

"C'mon guys" Andy ushered the two inside.

"Oh Grand Master Stumph, here are two humans who wish to see you" Andy bowed to the royal-looking lemon sitting in a carved lemon-chair, wearing a bright yellow fedora.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, PEASANTS!?" the Grand Master boomed at Frank and Gerard.

"Uh sir-"

"IT'S GRAND MASTER STUMPH TO YOU"

"Aha sorry. Uh Grand Master Stumph, we would like t-" Frank started.

"Babe are you sure you wanna do this?" Gerard asked Frank, worried he didn't want to.

"Shut up babe I'm sure. Anywhore-"

"holY SMOKES!! DO NOT SWEAR IN FRONT OF ME!!" exclaimed the Grand Master.

"Oh well, hashtag yolo am I right babe" Frank asked Grrard.

Gerard hummed in response.

"Grand Master Stumph, we require your help to become what we want to be." Frank asked the Grand Master.

"What is it you want to be?" replied the Grand Master.

Frank took a deep breath before answering.

"Lemons."

The Grand Master nodded slightly, grabbing his yellow staff, decorated with small lemon-like jewels and small, green lemon leaves.

"Now, close your eyes, and think about your lives as lemons whilst I recite the magic spell!" Grand Master Stumph announced, raising his lemon staff.

Frank and Gerard bowed their heads and thought about their future.

"SWIGGITY SWEMON YOU SHALL BECOME A LEMON" the Grand Master cast the Lemon Spell on the two men.

"Thnks fr th lmn spll, Grand Master Stumph." Gerard said.

"You are welcome. Now go. GO LIVE YOUR LIVES AS LEMONS!!" the Grand Master announced, as Gerard-Lemon and Frank-Lemon left the building with Andy.

"Hey guys," Andy asked the two lemons.

"What" asked Frank-Lemon.

"I wanna be a lemon!"

"Then go ask the Grand Mast-"

"He's called Patrick. You can call him that now that you guys are lemons."

"Oh ok. Go ask Patrick!!"

Andy returned a few minutes later, smiling.

"Hey guys," asked Frank-Lemon.

"Ya what?" replied Andy-Lemon and Gerard-Lemon together.

"We are the Lemon Parade."

"Let's march on, then! And assemble alL THE LEMONS OF THE WORLD" declared Gerard-Lemon.

They went on the assemble all the lemons of the world, marching together in the city, where fathers would bring their young boys to watch them march along.

They never touched a lemon again. 

\- FIN -

**Author's Note:**

> well that was random.
> 
> ya see this is the kind if thing that i feel the need to write in the early hours of the morning - as in 3:38 am on a wednesday night ;)
> 
> don't worry i wasn't on crack or anything when i wrote this or anything...
> 
> oh well, i hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> should i write more one-part fics / one-shots?
> 
> :3 please comment / vote or some shit please :)
> 
> we'll meet again,
> 
> -xoizzy


End file.
